Democrazia diretta
La democrazia diretta o partecipativa è la forma di democrazia nella quale i cittadini, in quanto popolo sovrano, sono direttamente legislatori e amministratori del bene pubblico. La modalità con cui tali prerogative si esercitano variano secondo le forme specifiche adottate: si va dal diritto, costituzionalmente garantito, di proporre e votare direttamente le leggi ordinarie e la costituzione (attraverso diverse forme di consultazione e partecipazione popolare), a metodi decisionali basati su forme assembleari. Il concetto di "democrazia diretta" si antepone al concetto di democrazia rappresentativa, dove i cittadini delegano il proprio potere politico a dei loro rappresentanti (parlamentari, ministri) pubblicamente eletti tramite elezioni. Malgrado i due concetti siano antitetici, le "democrazie reali" (quelle storicamente realizzate) costituiscono quasi sempre un sistema misto di democrazia diretta e rappresentativa. Non da meno, permane una polemica teorica se i due sistemi è giusto integrarli in quanto complementari nelle loro caratteristiche, o se la democrazia rappresentativa costituisca un ripiego (più o meno accettabile) della democrazia diretta pura. Problemi di applicazione Sebbene il concetto di democrazia diretta sia noto da più di 2500 anni, ha sempre fatto molta fatica a farsi strada, e solo eccezionalmente, parzialmente e per brevi periodi è stato effettivamente applicato a delle nazioni/stati. La democrazia diretta ha trovato sulla sua strada sostanzialmente due fonti di "resistenza": # l'opposizione di un'aristocrazia/élite dominante; # rilevanti problemi pratici di applicazione. È evidente che la democrazia diretta è facilmente realizzabile in ambiti ristretti, con gruppi di aventi diritto di qualche centinaio di persone. Quando però gli aventi diritto si fanno più numerosi, emergono subito seri problemi pratici per riunirsi, proporre iniziative, fare dibattito ed eseguire votazioni con tempi di risoluzione delle problematiche a volte maggiori e non prive di conflitti. Inoltre storicamente con lo sviluppo della società l'amministrazione statale è divenuta per certi aspetti una questione via via sempre più complessa tanto da richiedere conoscenze e competenze specifiche e avanzate in diversi settori (economico, finanziario, contabile, giuridico, amministrativo, burocratico e gestionale) nonché un tempo di attività paragonabile ad un qualunque altro lavoro che un comune cittadino potrebbe non possedere, causando così possibili distorsioni nelle finalità originarie. Anche per questi problemi pratici, storicamente le democrazie statali (con milioni di aventi diritto) si sono evolute nella forma più gestibile della democrazia rappresentativa dove il popolo mantiene come base di democrazia diretta almeno il potere di eleggibilità pubblica dei propri candidati rappresentanti delegando ad essi il potere sovrano. Ciononostante, recentemente, con lo sviluppo delle tecnologie informatiche e di Internet, sì è palesata la seria possibilità tecnica di gestire un sistema democratico diretto, con milioni di aventi diritto. Democrazia diretta nell'antica Atene La democrazia diretta è stata tra le prime forme di governo democratico, essendo il regime che si è sviluppato durante il V secolo a.C. nella polis di Atene. L'antica forma democratica ateniese nasce nel 508 a.C., con la riforma politica promossa da Clistene (in realtà una forma di democrazia rappresentativa su base tribale). Successivamente, con le riforme di Efialte e Pericle, raggiunge il massimo grado di maturazione. Cariche pubbliche Archè era la parola usata ad Atene per indicare le cariche pubbliche. Queste si dividevano in due categorie: quelle che erano assegnate tramite sorteggio e quelle che erano attribuite mediante l’elezione. Quelle assegnate tramite sorteggio potevano essere ricoperte da ogni cittadino di media intelligenza e competenza mentre le seconde potevano essere svolte solo da un numero limitato di persone in quanto richiedevano una certa competenza. All’interno della prima categoria troviamo le cariche militari. Per comandare le forze militari e navali di Atene, ogni anno, dall'inizio del VI secolo a.C., furono eletti dieci strategoi. Inizialmente l'ecclesia eleggeva uno strategos per ognuna delle dieci tribù. Alla fine del V secolo a.C. però, divenne possibile eleggere più di uno strategos per tribù. Inizialmente gli strategoi erano i comandanti effettivi dei contingenti della loro tribù; nel terzo quarto del IV secolo a.C. cinque di questi strategoi furono eletti per determinati compiti (uno al comando dell'esercito per le operazioni militari fuori dell'Attica, uno per la difesa del territorio interno, due responsabili del controllo del porto del Pireo e uno che si occupava dell’armamento della flotta). Gli altri cinque invece rimanevano a disposizione per compiti o incarichi particolari. La carica della strategia permetteva di entrare a far parte della boulè e dell'ecclesia e forniva l'opportunità di diventare famosi. Si trattava di un’archè che poteva essere esercitata fino a quando un uomo era in grado, ogni anno, di ottenere un sostegno sufficiente grazie al voto dei cittadini. Non è infatti casuale che gli strategoi ad Atene includessero nel loro numero importanti personaggi politici di Atene. Il demos ogni anno eleggeva i dieci comandanti dei dieci reggimenti delle tribù. Ad Atene non esisteva all'interno dei soldati e dell'esercito una particolare gerarchia. Le stesse forze navali erano sotto il comando degli strateghi. Benché nella marina non esistessero ruoli subordinati eletti in modo regolare, ad Atene tuttavia non mancavano marinai esperti. Ogni trireme era comandata da un capo chiamato kybernetes, il timoniere. Toccava al trierarca, tolta la paga dei marinai, sostenere le spese di esercizio per un intero anno. La spesa, alquanto onerosa, a partire dal 350 le a. C. fu distribuita tra i 1200 cittadini più ricchi raggruppati in venti “compagnie”. Nel 354/3 Demostene propose di aumentare il numero di cittadini a duemila e di suddividere le spese in proporzione alle proprie ricchezze. Altre cariche che venivano assegnate a coloro che si riteneva avessero le giuste referenze erano quelle di ambasciatore, di responsabile dei programmi edilizi, di segretario o di tesoriere di comitati o fondi particolari. Anche la scelta di un architetto non poteva avvenire tramite sorteggio. Tuttavia anche quest’ultime cariche erano sempre concesse dal voto dell'ecclesia e gli stessi funzionari erano sempre sorvegliati dalla boulè. Per quanto riguarda le cariche assegnate mediante sorteggio la più importante e antica era l'arcontato. Nei tempi più antichi era una carica ricoperta dai candidati scelti dalle due classi più abbienti dei pentakosiomedimnoi e dagli hippeis. Più tardi la nomina venne assegnata tramite un’estrazione a sorte. Pertanto anche i membri dei teti potevano essere eletti, anche se sembra improbabile che molti teti abbiano davvero servito come arconti. Gli arconti erano nove: l'arconte eponimo, che dava il suo nome all'anno durante il quale ricopriva la carica; l'arconte re; il polemarco e sei thesmothetai. L'arconte eponimo si occupava della supervisione dei casi “famigliari”. L’arconte re giudicava i crimini religiosi, compresi gli omicidi e gli incidenti dolosi. Il polemarco si occupava dei processi privati che riguardavano i meteci e gli altri cittadini non privilegiati. I responsabili dei calendari dei processi erano i thesmotethai, che avevano anche l'incarico di occuparsi delle incriminazioni ossia delle accuse di aver proposto un decreto legge o una legge scorretta. Tutti e dieci gli arconti, compreso il segretario dei thesmothetai, avevano il compito di scegliere annualmente il gruppo dei 6000 giudici popolari. I tre arconti maggiori avevano inoltre un ruolo di primo piano in una serie di riti religiosi, di cerimonie e di feste. La maggior parte delle cariche non occupava tutto il tempo dei cittadini e le commissioni composte dai membri potevano dividere il lavoro tra i rispettivi membri. Le archai non militari potevano essere ricoperte una sola volta nella vita. Se includiamo la boulè circa mille posti dovevano essere rivestiti di anno in anno da cittadini che superavano i trent'anni di età. I compiti della maggior parte delle cariche erano semplici ed elementari. Ogni archè comportava delle funzioni precise e delle precise responsabilità. Da un certo punto di vista il sistema ateniese era inefficiente: poco professionale, lento, scoordinato, macchinoso e privo di continuità. Tuttavia i poteri legislativi, esecutivi e giudiziari dello Stato erano esercitati dai cittadini in una misura che non fu mai uguagliata né prima né dopo. Pochi ateniesi volevano che il loro sistema fosse cambiato radicalmente. La partecipazione alla direzione degli affari locali e alle cariche pubbliche riguardava un'alta percentuale della popolazione. In tal modo si rafforzava il coinvolgimento delle assemblee popolari. La partecipazione e la rappresentazione decisa dalla sorte caratterizzavano tutte le pubbliche decisioni prese nell'Atene democratica. Quando era impossibile riunire l'ecclesia, tutte le decisioni erano affidate ai dikasteria, i quali rappresentavano il popolo. Questo sistema di reclutamento diffuso produceva ottimi risultati per quanto riguarda il lavoro ordinario. Ma un’organizzazione politica come quella ateniese non garantiva né la formulazione di progetti politici a lungo termine né il conferimento di quella necessaria flessibilità ed evoluzione nell’amministrazione interna e nella risposta alle nuove sfide. David Stockton, La democrazia ateniese, La vita politica nella Grecia classica: istituzioni e personaggi L'Ecclesia Atene, il caos era consuetudine per le strade; il motivo consisteva nel fatto che il Popolo aveva “fame” di libertà che da secoli aveva perso… Una delle prime cose che cambiò le sorti e le consuetudini passate, fu un’assemblea rivoluzionaria. Nata intorno al 400 a.C. durante la I era di Pericle, l’Ecclesia, (dal latino “ecclesía”, che risale al greco “ekklēsía”, significa assemblea), era l’Assemblea dei cittadini, presente con diversità strutturali, funzionali e nominative, stesse in tutte le antiche città Greche. Nei regimi democratici comprendeva tutti i cittadini; nei regimi oligarchici la partecipazione all'ecclesia era subordinata a un certo censo, per lo più quello oligarchico, o addirittura alla nascita. In particolare, per ecclesia s'intende l'assemblea popolare di Atene, cui partecipavano tutti i cittadini di pieno diritto che avessero compiuto i vent'anni d’ età. Le sue attribuzioni, vastissime, riguardavano l'elezione dei magistrati, l'approvazione delle leggi e la decisione ultima sulla pace, la guerra e le alleanze. Quindi aveva potere (legislativa, giudiziaria e esecutiva) La legge vietava però al presidente dell'ecclesia, (nel sec. V a.C. era l'epistate dei pritani), di mettere in discussione qualsiasi proposta che non fosse stata presentata dalla bulè. Ogni proposta derivante dall'iniziativa privata (tutti i cittadini avevano il diritto di prendere la parola nell'ecclesia), così come ogni emendamento a un deliberato della bulè, doveva passare attraverso la bulè stessa. Per tenere entro giusti limiti l'onnipotenza dell'ecclesia fu istituita la cosiddetta “grafè parà nòmon” o accusa d'illegalità, per cui, chi avesse fatto proposte illegali o comunque nocive ai cittadini, poteva essere condannato a un'ingente ammenda, all'esilio e persino alla morte. La votazione nell'ecclesia avveniva per un'alzata di mano; era invece segreta e si faceva per mezzo di pietruzze, se si trattava dei diritti di un singolo cittadino. In generale i decreti dell'ecclesia erano validi senza quorum, (la quota, in numeri assoluti o in percentuale, dei voti o dei votanti richiesto perché un candidato risulti eletto o perché siano valide le decisioni di un'assemblea), determinato; erano però necessari almeno seimila suffragi (ecclesia plenaria) per l'ostracismo, (votazione scritta su pezzi di cocci chiamati óstraca), per l'impunità all'eventuale autore di una proposta illegale ma necessaria, o per le persone colpite da atimia (perdita totale o parziale dei diritti da parte del cittadino per indegnità). Durante la rivoluzione oligarchica del 411 a.C. il numero dei membri dell'ecclesia fu ristretto a cinquemila per evitare confusione e disordine. nome nota A dire il vero, questo regime "democratico" era molto diverso dall'accezione che gli diamo oggi. Infatti, i requisiti per essere "cittadini" erano: * libero; * di famiglia ateniese; * di sesso maschile; * maggiorenne (cioè aver compiuto i 18 anni). Dunque gli schiavi, le donne e gli "stranieri" non potevano votare. Secondo stime di storici attendibili, in pratica, soltanto il 10 % della popolazione umana aveva diritti politici, gli altri non erano considerati "cittadini" (non facevano parte della demos). ''Grafē paranómōn'' Questa apparente totale eguaglianza e libertà di pensiero e di espressione trovò una grande limitazione pratica con la grafè paranomon (in greco Γραφή παρανόμων): il cittadino che in assemblea avesse proposto alcunché in contrasto con il diritto tradizionale poteva subire pene assai gravi. Questo, ovviamente, comportò una grave limitazione alla libertà di espressione in assemblea. (isegoria)Demosthenes, 15.18Omero e l'isegoria negata La Boulè Struttura Ogni anno ad Atene si svolgeva una riunione nella quale si eleggevano, attraverso un sorteggio, 500 cittadini, 50 da ognuna delle 10 tribù. I bouletai non potevano essere eletti più di 2 volte nella vita e mai per due anni consecutivi. I prescelti erano sottoposti ad un esame per controllare le loro credenziali (essere cittadini, avere trenta anni, non essere stati privati dei diritti politici) La carica di bouletes era riservata a chi aveva un certo reddito (occorreva essere qualificato come zeugita). I membri della boulè ricevevano un’indennità dallo stato ed erano esentati dal servizio militare. Ogni gruppo di cinquanta bouletai appartenente ad una delle dieci tribù ricopriva a turno, per una decima parte dell’anno, il ruolo di pritano, ossia faceva parte del comitato che dirigeva i lavori della boulè. Ogni giorno uno di loro veniva estratto a sorte per ricoprire la carica di presidente chiamato epistates . La carica non poteva essere rivestita più di una volta nella vita. L’epistates presiedeva a tutte le sedute della giornata e gli venivano affidate le chiavi della tesoreria pubblica. Funzioni La boulè formulava abbozzi di proposte da sottoporre all’ecclesia detti probouleuma. Essi potevano essere espressi sottoforma di un consiglio specifico, oppure poteva essere formulata una questione aperta, lasciando agli stessi membri dell’ecclesia il compito di produrre una direttiva specifica. Successivamente alla formazione della lega di Delo (478/7) la boulè si trovò ad essere maggiormente coinvolta negli aspetti economici e diplomatici di Atene. In particolare la boulè giunse ad esercitare la supervisione delle entrate e delle uscite. La boulè diventò l’organo politico al quale dovevano rispondere e fare riferimento tutti i numerosi funzionari di Atene. Oltre ad occuparsi della costruzione e della manutenzione delle navi la boulè si occupava anche della gestione degli edifici pubblici e delle opere pubbliche. Essa possedeva l’autorità giudiziaria per applicare le proprie decisioni e per dare inizio a procedimenti legali. Essendo l’organismo politico che in un certo senso rappresentava il demos ateniese sovrano e che stilava l’ordine del giorno per le riunioni dell’ecclesia, la boulè divenne lo strumento rappresentativo attraverso il quale il demos esercitava la supervisione e il controllo dell’esecuzione effettivo della propria volontà. Oltre a sorvegliare e controllare l’attuazione delle decisioni dell’ecclesia, la boulè si occupava delle finanze pubbliche. Tra i compiti della boulè c’era anche quello di imporre il pagamento dei debiti a chi risultava debitore David Stockton, La democrazia ateniese, La vita politica nella Grecia classica: istituzioni e personaggi . Democrazia diretta nell'età moderna Il tema della "democrazia diretta" riprende vigore nell'illuminismo. Jean-Jacques Rousseau descrive la democrazia diretta come la sola forma di governo con la quale il popolo sovrano esprime la volontà generale. Rousseau pone particolarmente l'accento sull'infedeltà dei rappresentanti eletti e sul concetto "degradante" della delega politica ("..nel quale la specie umana è degradata e il nome di uomo è disonorato..."Contratto sociale, libro III, cap.15.). Un notevole esempio di democrazia diretta è stata la brevissima esperienza della Comune di Parigi (1871), sviluppatasi approfittando del crollo del Secondo Impero Francese e con la spinta rivoluzionaria di creare un nuovo regime di stampo socialista. L'iniziativa venne spenta nel sangue dallo stesso esercito francese. Successivamente, applicazioni "locali" di democrazia diretta si ritroveranno: * a partire dal 1909, nei kibbutz fondati in Palestina (poi Israele) secondo principi di socialismo radicale; * a partire dal 1917, nei soviet che in Russia e in Germania si erano formati a seguito delle idee rivoluzionarie di stampo comunista; * a partire dal 1968, in alcune assemblee decisionali dei movimenti operai e studenteschi. Democrazia diretta odierna Come accennato, oggi tutte le democrazie statali sono rappresentative. Per correggere comunque le storture che si possono generare nelle forme rappresentative "pure", quasi tutte le democrazie moderne tentano di realizzare un compromesso tra i due sistemi, inserendo nella loro Costituzione degli istituti di democrazia diretta. Ovviamente, i paesi a maggior propensione democratica usano questi istituti frequentemente, altri più raramente; fino a casi in cui detti istituti vengono distorti in senso antidemocratico (es. referendum controllati dai governi illiberali, per trasformarsi in plebisciti guidati). Per introdurre principi di democrazia diretta, gli strumenti più comuni sono: * il referendum; * la legge di iniziativa popolare; * la petizione. In Italia L'Italia prevede tre strumenti di democrazia diretta: *'Referendum' **'Nazionale' ***'Abrogativo' (articolo 75 della Costituzione della Repubblica Italiana) consente solamente l'abrogazione di leggi già varate dal Parlamento, senza offrire la possibilità di bloccarle prima che esse vengano promulgate. La richiede la presentazione di 500.000 firme autenticate, le quali devono essere raccolte in un arco massimo di tempo di tre mesi. Questo rende chiaramente difficoltosa tale impresa a gruppi che non dispongano di un'adeguata organizzazione. ***'Confermativo' (articolo 138 della Costituzione della Repubblica Italiana). **'Locale' ***'Abrogativo' ***'Consultivo' ***'Propositivo' :::In applicazione dei principi costituzionali che prevedono l'autonomia legislativa ed attuativa degli Enti locali (articoli 114, 117,118 e 123 della Costituzione della Repubblica Italiana) negli Statuti e nei Regolamenti comunali e regionali può essere introdotto qualsiasi tipo di referendum che trovi applicazione a livello territoriale. Questo renderebbe possibile sulla carta l'introduzione di Referendum di tipo Deliberativo e Revocativo ( comma 3) e tale proposta è stata avanzata da alcuni sostenitori della democrazia diretta ad integrazione degli strumenti di democrazia diretta attuali. *'Legge di iniziativa popolare' (articolo 71 della Costituzione della Repubblica Italiana). Consente di presentare al Parlamento disegni di legge, purché sostenuti da almeno 50.000 firme. Essa non ha comunque carattere deliberativo, poiché lo stesso articolo stabilisce che l'iniziativa delle leggi appartiene al Governo, a ciascun membro delle Camere ed agli organi ed enti ai quali sia conferita da legge costituzionale, che hanno in ogni caso l'ultima parola sulle decisioni finali intraprese. *'Petizione' (articolo 50 della Costituzione della Repubblica Italiana) non ha finora trovato applicazione pratica, non essendo mai stata regolamentata con un'apposita legge dal Parlamento, e rimane quindi strumento prettamente teorico. In Svizzera * Generale La Svizzera è un esempio di Stato ove vengono applicati con regolarità molti istituti di democrazia diretta a livello nazionale, cantonale e comunale (tanto che è il regime è stato anche definito come democrazia semi-diretta). Il popolo può bloccare una legge o una modifica della costituzione decisa dal parlamento tramite referendum o può imporre modifiche alla legge ordinaria o alla costituzione tramite un'iniziativa popolare. In due cantoni svizzeri, il Canton Appenzello Interno e il Canton Glarona, la votazione avviene in modo tradizionale tramite alzata di mano (Landsgemeinde); altrove il voto viene espresso al seggio o per corrispondenza. In Svizzera la democrazia ha sia forma diretta che rappresentativa. La fusione delle due forme non è una caratteristica unica della Svizzera, ma rispetto agli altri paesi ciò è accentuato. I cittadini possono sia proporre leggi sia respingere leggi già approvate dal parlamento. Sono presenti numerosi metodi per consultare il popolo, a seconda della questione: * Iniziativa popolare per la revisione totale della Costituzione federale. 100 000 aventi diritto di voto possono proporre la revisione totale della Costituzione e tale revisione è sottoposta al Popolo per approvazione. * Iniziativa popolare per la revisione parziale della Costituzione federale elaborata. 100 000 aventi diritto di voto possono chiedere la revisione parziale della Costituzione presentata in forma di progetto elaborato e tale revisione è sottoposta al voto del Popolo e dei Cantoni. * Referendum obbligatorio. Devono essere approvate dal voto del Popolo e dei Cantoni le modifiche della Costituzione, l’adesione a organizzazioni di sicurezza collettiva o a comunità sopranazionali e le leggi federali dichiarate urgenti (prive di base costituzionale e con durata di validità superiore a un anno). Devono essere approvate dal Popolo le iniziative popolari per la revisione totale della Costituzione, le iniziative popolari per la revisione parziale della Costituzione presentate in forma di proposta generica e respinte dai rappresentanti ed il principio di una revisione totale della Costituzione in caso di disaccordo fra i due rami del parlamento. * Referendum facoltativo. Se 50 000 aventi diritto di voto o otto Cantoni (repubbliche federate della Svizzera) ne fanno richiesta sono sottoposti al voto del Popolo: le leggi federali, le leggi federali dichiarate urgenti (con durata di validità superiore a un anno), i decreti federali, i trattati internazionali. Particolare In Svizzera, come in tutti i paesi democratici, i cittadini eleggono i propri rappresentanti. Ma la Svizzera dà ai cittadini anche la possibilità di partecipare direttamente al processo decisionale. Benché la democrazia diretta non sia una prerogativa unica della Svizzera, il sistema svizzero è probabilmente il più ampio nel mondo. I cittadini svizzeri possono sia fare proposte legislative, sia respingere la legislazione già approvata dal Parlamento. L'unico caso in cui il Parlamento può agire contro questo diritto è se la proposta legislativa è anticostituzionale o se viola il diritto internazionale. Iniziativa popolare Se gli elettori (di solito un gruppo di interesse) raccolgono 100.000 firme a favore di una determinata iniziativa, la questione deve essere sottoposta ad una votazione in tutto il paese. In teoria, un'iniziativa può trattare solo temi di carattere istituzionale, ma in pratica sono tenute su questioni molto diverse. Di recente sono state lanciate iniziative su questioni quali i tagli alle spese militari (respinta) e la limitazione della popolazione straniera al 18% (respinta). Iniziative più "originali" hanno riguardato una semplificazione della procedura per l'apertura delle case da gioco (accolta) e il divieto della produzione e della vendita dell'assenzio (accolta). La prima iniziativa lanciata con il sistema attuale, per la quale si votò nel 1893, chiedeva che fosse vietato perché crudele il metodo ebraico di macellazione senza lo stordimento iniziale dell'animale. Passò, contro il parere del Parlamento. Referendum Gli svizzeri usano il termine "referendum" per indicare una votazione popolare indetta per opporsi ad un testo legislativo già approvato dall'Assemblea federale. Se una persona o un gruppo contrario al testo legislativo proposto riesce a raccogliere 50.000 firme entro 100 giorni dalla sua data di pubblicazione ufficiale, gli elettori saranno chiamati a decidere. Nella maggior parte dei casi un referendum è indetto solo se coloro che hanno un interesse particolare per la questione riescono a raccogliere un numero sufficiente di firme. Tuttavia, le autorità sono tenute ad indire un referendum se la legge proposta riguarda un emendamento costituzionale o la firma di un importante accordo internazionale senza possibilità di recesso. Quando si vota Il popolo svizzero è chiamato a votare circa quattro volte all'anno su una ventina di questioni di importanza nazionale. Ci possono essere anche più referendum e/o iniziative a livello cantonale e comunale, su questioni prettamente locali come l'acquisto di quadri particolari per il museo municipale, l'orario di apertura dei negozi, una modifica della destinazione d'uso di un terreno. Le autorità locali cercano di far coincidere le proprie votazioni con quelle nazionali, in modo da non chiamare gli elettori alle urne troppo spesso. La discussione è sempre importante Alcune votazioni sono chiare e comprensibili ed interessano la gente perché riguardano la loro città, il loro lavoro o i loro figli. Altre volte il quesito non è così chiaro e gli elettori non sono sicuri dell’influsso che potrebbe avere sulla loro vita quotidiana. Solo la metà delle proposte dei referendum e solo un decimo di quelle delle iniziative popolari sono approvate dagli elettori. La popolazione votante si aggira intorno al 40%. Per aumentare questa percentuale si sta sperimentando l’uso del voto elettronico. Anche se un’iniziativa non è approvata, il dibattito che ne deriva costituisce un importante contributo alla vita politica, e può spesso cambiare gli atteggiamenti a lungo termine. Futuro della democrazia diretta Il dibattito e l'idea di applicare regimi democratici più radicali non ha mai avuto termine. A tutt'oggi, diversi teorici, politici e cittadini percepiscono una crisi di base nei regimi democratici rappresentativi, giudicati inadeguati (afflitti da conflitti d'interesse se non velatamente o palesemente corrotti), pertanto spingono verso nuove forme di democrazia diretta. Per questo si stanno sviluppando nuovi strumenti, come il bilancio partecipativo o le iniziative popolari destinate all'espulsione degli eletti (prima del termine del mandato). Infine, mentre in passato l'applicazione della democrazia diretta "pura" era (per ovvi motivi pratici) ostacolata dalle dimensioni degli Stati, oggi, il discorso si è riaperto grazie allo sviluppo delle nuove tecnologie telematiche: grazie alla diffusione dei computer e di Internet, sì è palesata la seria possibilità tecnica di gestire un grande "parlamento virtuale", per tutti gli aventi diritto (e-democracy). Tra i sistemi di democrazia partecipativa proposti vi è quello della democrazia liquida, che si può applicare anche grazie al sistema informatico noto come LiquidFeedback. Note Bibliografia * Dario Alberto Caprio, La Democrazia Sussidiaria - Nuova Editrice Mondoperaio, Roma 2012. * Gregory Fossedal, Direct Democracy in Switzerland - Transaction Publishers * Takis Fotopoulos, The Multidimensional Crisis and Inclusive Democracy, Gordios Athens 2005. ( The International Journal of Inclusive Democracy). * Giuseppe Schiavone, La Democrazia Diretta, Ed. Dedalo, Bari 1997 * George S. Sagi, A theory of Direct Democracy, 1998, (versione on line) * Thomas E. Cronin, Direct Democracy, Harward University Press, NY 1995 * Michael Noah Mautner, A Constitution of Direct democracy, Legacy Books, Christchurch (NZ), 2000 * Murray Bookchin, Democrazia Diretta, (trad. it.) Elèuthera, Milano 2001 * Maurizio Bolognini, Democrazia elettronica, Carocci, Roma 2001 * Paolo Bertolotti, Ci sono anch’io Il cittadino e la democrazia partecipativa KC Edizioni * Thomas Benedikter, Democrazia diretta: più potere ai cittadini, 2008 Edizioni Sonda * Frigerio, Fabrizio, "Souverain (chez Rousseau)", in: Dictionnaire international du Fédéralisme, sous la dir. de Denis de Rougemont, ed. par François Saint-Ouen, Bruxelles, Bruylant, 1994, p. 272-274. * Johannes Reich, Interactional Model of Direct Democracy - Lessons from the Swiss Experience'', SSRN Working Paper 2008. * Paolo Michelotto, dei Cittadini - Gli esempi reali e di successo dove i cittadini decidono'', 2008 Troll Libri * Andrea Carnevali, Participe - Un laboratorio di Democrazia a Roma Sud'', PB Press, Roma 2009. * David Stockton, La Democrazia Ateniese, La Vita Politica della Grecia Classica: Istituzioni e Personaggi,ed. Rizzoli, Milano, 1993. * Enciclopedia Treccani, L' Ecclesia Ateniese/Greca Voci correlate * Democrazia * Democrazia liquida * Democrazia apartitica * Diritto d'iniziativa dei cittadini europei * Monopartitismo (Wp) * Partitocrazia (Wp) * Referendum * Legge di iniziativa popolare * Petizione * E-democracy * Bilancio partecipativo * Landsgemeinde * LiquidFeedback * Metodo del consenso Collegamenti esterni * * Treccani on line * Sapere.it * Fonti * Categoria:Democrazia diretta Categoria:Partito verde